Black Fairies and Red Pyramids
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: Coming back from an exhausting, worse than awful vacation, quite a few friends take a turn for the worst and end up in a place they wish they hadn't.


Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill

SWISH! CHING! CRICH!

The severe sound of repetitious stabbing and mutilation filled the air as crimson liquid flew across the room and scattered the carpet staining everything in sight. A deafening and agonizing scream that echoed throughout the house was silenced instantly, almost disturbingly. A heavy thud soon followed. The victim was still alive, but only hanging on by a light hope, signaled by the faded but heavy inconsistent breathing and muffled sounds of sobs emitting from their throat. The dark looming shadow above the dying figure would show no mercy. Bringing the knife down one last time ended everything.

~Two days earlier~

_A toast to lonelier souls, who never could take control of life…_

"Can you turn that crap off please? Seriously, it sucks," a cool voice spoke jokingly, but there was no joke in her voice. She wanted it changed and she expected it.

Giving in to the blonde spiky haired teen's demands, Taylor, the driver, changed the radio station begrudgingly. To be honest she didn't care much for the song either. The chick riding shotgun, Evin, had turned it on. Taylor wasn't a fan of being told what to do anymore. She just had succeeded from her pushover lifestyle and every command was a threat to her new outlook. Emma rolled her eyes and sunk back into her seat awaiting for a good song to come on after the radio commercial Taylor had turned on.

There were several people, in separate cars, just coming back from a tiring vacation, which turned into a long tedious nightmare full of tension, yelling, and violence. Meaning everyone was at their limits.

Evin didn't say anything about the change in station although she felt as though she might start yelling at any minute, she just turned and stared out the window, hoping to see something interesting, or at least something that would take her mind off of her anger. She wished she would have ridden in a different car but there was no room in either. Each were stuffed to the point of bursting.

Emma eventually leaned to the side and poked at the person sitting next to her, a shockingly thin brunette, Emily. Surprisingly she had been silent the whole car ride. She desperately wanted to rant, but who she wanted to rant about was in the car at the moment. Emily, in her unconfrontational nature bit her lip and kept it all back. She just turned to Emma with all the patience she could muster.

"What?" She muttered coldly.

"What's wrong? You seem really angry," Emma said genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing."

The spiky haired teen didn't want to press so she just nodded accepting the answer and sat back in her seat and just watched the ascending road come into view with each mile that had passed.

"SHUT UP!" A masculine voice yelled angrily over a very loud radio booming to the point of deafness, which belonged to Rai.

Instead of waiting for a reply, he turned up the radio even louder. All tension was drowned out and dulled. Eyes puffy and red, he glanced over at his long dirty blonde haired girlfriend who sat in her seat like an obedient puppet, head down, eyes foreword. When she felt his eyes upon her, she turned to look at him but he was already looking somewhere else. By this point Jasmine, his girlfriend was all out of hyperness. Tiredness simply remained. Within anyone in fact. Slight bumps in the road caused the car to rock a little and then resume its normal drive.

Sitting in the back seat, Chris's eyes flashed in anger from behind long black lashes. These two normally got along just fine but the vacation proved able to break anyone into pieces. He didn't take his pill this morning either, a dangerous incentive for a bipolar depressive. He fought himself with everything he had to not reach foreword and wrap his hand around Rai's neck and choke the life out of him. The idea sent shivers down his spine and erupted a smirk upon his face. A dark smirk. Eyes flashing with constant change in emotion he sunk his nails into the palms of his hands, knowing if he was angered one more time, he wouldn't bother controlling it anymore.

Ryan, the fluffy haired pushover slightly edged away from the dark man that sat next to him. He wasn't expecting this when he went on a ride in here. His innocence didn't mesh well with the darkness that sat next to him and in the driver seat. He would try to lighten the mood but the music was too loud to allow voices. He just sat their nervously, hoping the ride would be over soon, trying to keep his attention on the person next to him. He just sat their nervously, hoping the ride would be over soon, trying to keep his attention on the person next to him. Taylor Malcut. The medium lengthed red head continued to make silly faces, mocking Chris in a derogatory manner. Luckily Chris was too focused on the back of Rai's head. Jasmine occasionally glanced into the back seat wearily, somewhat wishing she would force herself to join in. Rai, being in the mood he was in though made her decide against having fun for herself.

The brunette haired male was the leading car in the group of cars, which really thinking about wasn't the wisest idea but I digress, wherever he would go, the other two would follow, because he was the only one who knew the way home. Occasionally he'd glance in his side mirror and see if the others where still back there. And then something caught his eye.

Suddenly a crashing noise filled his ears. No…2 crashes… Immediately everyone was thrown from their seats in a fast jerking motion and a loud crunching sound consumed their ears. Tires swerved and deafening screams filled everyone's ears. A horrifying sound then topped every noise heard. It sounded so terrifying. So inhuman. So every car swerved once more. It unfortunately hit something hard. Really hard. It spun out of control, seeming like no one was holding the steering wheel anymore. The front end hit head first into something harder than before, flying glass shards everywhere. The impact jolted everyone forward. Pain. Blackness.

Ok, my friend, BlackFairysDeathTome, was the one who originally wrote this but she gave up on it so I asked her if I could take it over. And I would like to say that I do not own this chapter but she does and with her help I will finish this story. So R&R please.


End file.
